sabrinafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sabrinas Satanische Taufe
Sabrinas Satanische Taufe ist eine übernatürliche Zeremonie, die am 31. Oktober, der Nacht von Sabrina Spellmans 16. Geburtstag, unter dem Licht eines Blutmonds stattfand. Zusammenfassung Die satanische Taufe einer Hexe ist ein hochheiliges, unheiliges Sakrament, das für Hexen und ihre Hingabe an den dunklen Lord von enormer Bedeutung ist. Es ist einer der ältesten Riten und Hexen führen sie seit Jahrhunderten durch. Laut Zelda Spellman müssen Noviziate für ihre dunkle Taufe jungfräulich sein, damit sie rein und von keinem anderen als dem dunklen Lord berührt werden. Ein starker Hinweis darauf das Luzifer die Kraft sein muss, eine Hexen-Jungfräulichkeit anzunehmen, um die Hingabe der Hexen weiter zu besiegeln. Der Tempel eines Hexenkörpers muss mit einer Mischung von Substanzen gereinigt werden, die geeignet scheinen, den Körper einer Hexe zu spülen und ihn für den heiligen Ritus vorzubereiten. Hilda Spellman machte es sich zur Aufgabe, diese Tinkturen für Sabrina zur Verfügung zu stellen. Sie bestanden aus Milch, Eiern, Rosmarin, Agrimony, einer Tasse Vanille, einer Prise John the Conqueror-Wurzel, Tannis und einer Variation anderer bekannter Kräuter aus ihrem Garten Zum Reinigen des Körper. Eine Hexe muss ihre Begleiter vor ihrer dunklen Taufe auswählen und wird normalerweise aus einem Register ausgewählt, das vom Rat des Zirkels geschickt wird. Wie auch immer, Hexen können wählen, ob sie ihre Begleiter in die Lage versetzen möchten, eine tiefere Verbindung zu ihnen herzustellen, so wie es Sabrina getan hat. Als Vorbereitung auf die Hexentaufe muss ein Opfertier erlangt werden, um sich für die Erlaubnis der Dunklen Lords für die Einweihung der Schüler zu bedanken. In Sabrinas Fall kauften Hilda und Zelda einen schwarzen Ziegenbock namens "Black Narcissus" von Herrn Putnam. Black Narcissus, auch bekannt als Black Philip, soll ein als Ziege getarnter Satan sein. Wir wissen nicht wirklich, ob eine Ziege als Opfer für andere Satanischen Taufen verwendet wird, aber es scheint, dass dies aufgrund der Wichtigkeit der Ziege höchstwahrscheinlich der Fall ist. Eine Hexe muss sich auch einen Taufnamen ausdenken, um im unheiligen Ritus verwendet zu werden. Es wird als symbolische Darstellung verwendet, wie die Hexe mehr wird als sie jetzt ist und je nach Wahl eine große Bedeutung hat. Sabrinas Taufname war beispielsweise "Sabrina Edwina Diana Spellman". Um ihre Mutter und ihren Vater zu Ehren. Bei der tatsächlichen Zeit der Satanischen Taufe scheint es, dass die Hexe Schwarz tragen muss, denn selbst wenn sie eine andere Farbe wie Weiß in Sabrinas Fall trägt, würde es schwarz werden, bevor sie den heiligen Boden betreten, der von den blauen Flammen des Höllenfeuers geschützt wird. In der Satanischen Taufe versammelt sich der ganze Zirkel, um die neue Ära der Hexen zu feiern, und viele Mitglieder tragen symbolische Kostüme und Kostüme, wie der Mann, der selbst einen Kaninchenkopf trug. Andere tragen Mäntel und im Allgemeinen ihre beste Kleidung, um den dunklen Lord zu ehren, da dies eine wichtige Nacht ist. In Sabrinas dunkler Taufe wurde sie von einem Zirkel empfangen, der von Kerzen, Fackeln und einem Feuer mitten im heiligen Raum umgeben war. In der Szene konnten wir auch sehen, wie Agatha, eine der Töchter der Nacht, einen toten Vogel in der Hand hält, höchstwahrscheinlich ein Huhn. Dies hätte als Opfergabe an den Dunklen Lord dienen können. In der Szene konnten wir auch Menschen in einer heiligen Sprache singen hören, höchstwahrscheinlich in Latein. Dies könnten Beschwörungen des Schutzes oder sogar Gebete sein, um Geister und Dämonen herbeizurufen und zu beschwören. Der Hohepriester des Zirkels wird fast der Anführer des Rituals sein und die Hexe in den Griff der dunklen Lords einweihen. Die Leute, die die Hexe als "unheilige Taufe" präsentieren, wie Pater Blackwood es ausdrückt, müssen die Tochter oder vielleicht den Sohn der Nacht entkleiden. Dies ist so, dass sie verletzlich und offen für Energien sind, die in ihre Seele eindringen, weil der Hexe Kräfte verliehen werden und sie eingelassen werden müssen, wie Miss Wardwell sagt. Die Hexe sollte auch ihre Schuhe ausziehen, damit sie mehr mit der Natur in Berührung kommen. Zu Beginn der Initiation von Sabrina begibt sich Pater Blackwood in einen Zustand: Wir sind hier versammelt, in diesen Wäldern, in Gegenwart unseres Dunklen Lords, mit all den Seelen, den Lebenden und den Toten unseres Zirkels: der Unheiligsten Kirche der Nacht. Die Hexe muss dann vor dem Zirkel und dem Hohenpriester niederknien und wird dann mit Blut auf der Stirn gesalbt und dann fährt der Priester fort zu sagen: Unser Dunkler Lord hat uns gelehrt. Es gibt kein Gesetz. Außer das zu tun was du tun willst. Nachdem die Hexe ihre Hingabe ausgesprochen und dem Dunklen Lord versprochen hat, ist es Zeit, das Buch der Dunklen Lords des Tieres zu unterschreiben. Die nicht dominierende Hand der Hexen ist mit einem Dolch oder einer Scham geschlitzt, und das Blut fließt über die Stelle, an der sie unterschreiben sollen. Die Hexe nimmt dann einen Stift, der aus einer Art Knochen gefertigt ist, und verwendet das Blut als Mittel, um ihren Namen zu signieren. Die neuen Kräfte, die gewährt werden sollen, werden auf die Hexe gelegt, damit sie ihrem dunklen Herrn dienen können. Teilnehmer Baptist *Pater Blackwood Kandidat *Sabrina Spellman Gäste *Hilda Spellman * Zelda Spellman * Prudence Blackwood *Agatha *Dorcas Auftritte Staffel 1 *Kapitel Eins: Familientreffen (erwähnt) *Kapitel Zwei: Die satanische Taufe Staffel 2 * Kapitel Zwölf: Die Drei Könige Trivia * Laut Zelda soll die Verfinsterung eines Blutmondes nur einmal alle 66 Jahre auftreten. Außerdem sind alle Spellmans vor Sabrina unter einem Blutmond (Oktober) getauft worden. Kategorie:Inhalt